lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Razor77/Archive 1
Haeremai, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome Welcome to The Lord of the Rings! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion. Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your user-page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) See the community portal for some projects and things to do at this wiki. You can add at category to your user page to find people from the same country. For instance, if you live in New Zealand ("Middle-earth"), you can add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). See the other categories in Category:Contributors for other countries or create your own category. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page, or on the free mailing list, or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there with four tildes ~~~~, so that readers know "who to talk to". If you edit a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. (It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site.) Enjoy! Gimli 13:05, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Welcome from Middle-earth too! Thanks for making the Second Age category so tidy!! I've not looked at everything you've done but I expect it's great. For a week's work you have an impressively high rank on the Wikistats page. Best wishes from Wellington Robin Patterson 05:48, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks Hi Razor77, and thanks for the welcome! Thank you very much for your work on the Lore templates. They are a great tool.—N3rus 06:55, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Hey there Hey there Razor77, just wanted to see what you thought about this discussion. --Hyarion 18:43, 1 March 2007 (UTC) thumb|Thanks for your contributions! I award ye this star Sysops Hi, just wanted congratulate you on becoming an admin, and certainly well deserved too! I agree! Robin Patterson 13:30, 15 March 2007 (UTC) in Wellington Block User Hi, as your a sysop now, can I ask you to ban this user: User:LOP, for she has put information and pictures about starwars on this site and has inappropriate pictures on her user page(the picture should also be deleted). thanks,-- 19:18, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Template Here's a template that you could use on your user page.-- 12:40, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. I have added it to my page Help Can you tell me how to create those box profile things. Thanks Hazar22 Thanks Thanks for your help. I will use the "sandbox" for future experiments. Hazar22. Administrator Are you an administrator? If you are, please exlpain how to become one? LOPPER 16:45, 15.4.2007 (UTC) message alert The message is cool, but the image is not displaying Gimli 10:49, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Hello, sorry it took so long to respond. I see you have it working now, good job, it looks good. oh and here is a barnstar for getting it up and working. ]] - Dwarves 05:01, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Fandom Moved discussion to Forum:Fandom. Razor77 20:43, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Show/Hide Hi Razor77. Do you know what scripts are needed to make a Show/Hide toggle button, because i can't find the suitable ones? If so could you add to the MediaWiki .js and/or .css pages for me. Thanks.-- 16:44, 4 June 2007 (UTC) New Tool I thought I would let you know of a new tool that the admins should check from time to time - -- 21:56, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Merge Vote A Merge has been suggested for this wiki and the Tolkien Gateway; the precise details have not yet been agreed upon. Therefore would you care to vote, if so would you mind registering your intention here.-- 09:59, 24 May 2008 (UTC)